


favorites

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Well, that could have gone better.”“The call to Pike or the part where we were thrown off the planet because the word for ‘crew’ was mistranslated to ‘harem’?”





	favorites

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 18- harems_

“Well, that could have gone better.”   
  
“The call to Pike or the part where we were thrown off the planet because the word for ‘crew’ was mistranslated to ‘harem’?”   
  
Jim sighed (deeply), not looking up at Bones from his slouch behind his desk.   
  
“Nowhere is it mentioned that the Jiyok are deeply offended by the misconstrued ‘myth' of the ‘harems’ on Ujiyok.”   
  
“Well, at least it’s in the travel guide now. Did Pike say he’ll support your complaint to Starfleet?”  
  
“Yeah, once he was done laughing at me.”   
  
“At the rate this shit keeps happening to us, he probably expects the calls from you to be his weekly entertainment.”   
  
Jim sighed again.   
  
“Part of me is flattered they think the crew gets along so well. Part of me is also deeply offended on their behalf.”   
  
“Cause they’re stuck in your ownership in that situation?”   
  
Jim looked up at that.   
  
“You’re just jealous that Spock’s rank means he holds the position of the Favorite.”   
  
Leonard eyebrow twitched at that. Jim stood with a smirk and walked over to kiss Bones’ cheek.   
  
“Don’t worry, Bones, you’ll always be my favorite.”   
  
“Gee, thanks, you too, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> (the offense is at the hypothetical human ownership) 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
